


Let her go

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy lets Clarke go for the last time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let her go

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, actually the first time I write a story.

You watch her go and you say nothing, in your mind and heart you know she will come back to you when she is ready, when all that happened on the mountain is not going to be a burden anymore, so you let her go. The days soon become busy for you, helping your people to settle for their new life, but she is never far from your mind, you dream about her all the time, sometimes things happen around you and you imagine what her reaction would be, like watching the sunset, you know she would like it or how she would not like how her mother tries to control everyone sometimes.

As the days turn into months you start having nightmares of her dying, lying in the forest alone and scare, you wake up screaming her name and covered in sweat, but there is no answer, so you start asking Abby about round around the woods to make sure no one is trying to hurt your people, but is just so you can check if she is around, you go every time but you never find her. One afternoon you find Octavia sitting outside the cabin you have built and that you know Clarke will love when she comes back, you can see both of you forming a family, but for now you look at your sister with a questioning expression, she is frowning and looks upset, that is the way she had been since Lincoln left, to go back to be a grounder, his reasoning has been that even in peace he was still a warrior and that his people needed him.

After a few minutes of looking at each other she finally breaks the silence and says that you should stop waiting for Calrke to come, as she point out is been six months since she left and no one knows where she went or if she is even still alive, is that part that makes your back stiffen and your heart clench, she gets even more angry after asking you if the cabin is for Clarke, you just nod and walk inside, ignoring what she says. Is on the eight month of Clarke´s departure that you heard Raven, Monty and Jasper talking, Raven says that you should move on and live your life, Monty points out how sad it is that you are still waiting for her, but is Jasper´s word that make you get angry, she moved on, he says, she is living her life, so angry as you are you confront them and ask they what they mean and Raven is the first to talk, she tells you that they have been in touch with Clarke and that she looks happy and less guilty than she looked all those months ago. So you walk away hands balled into fists and as you walk into you cabin you hit the wall, as the pain, sadness and anger all come to the front.

The next couple of months you pretend that you don´t notice Raven, Monty and Jasper making trips outside camp Jaha, trips that last days, you pretend that you don´t notice their smiles and secret whispering, Octavia comes to talk to you, she says that she knows that you are hurting and that she will be there for you no matter what, is have been days since you talked. When is been a year, you walk to the same spot where you said goodbye to her that day and you think your eyes are playing tricks on you as you see the blonde haired, blue eyed girl making her way towards you on a horse, your heart skips a beat and you smile when you realize that this is really her, all this time you dreamed about this moment.

She smiles at you, as she dismounts the horse and makes her way to you, she hugs you and you return it like you don´t want to let go, as she takes a step back to look at you, you take your time to really see her, her eyes are still the same blue, but they are no longer shadowed by the guilt, her smile is a happy one, one that shows that she has found peace and you feel happy, she asks if she can talk with her mother, she is here for business and this makes you frown.

After she talks with her mother she finds you sitting outside your cabin, your heart beats fast as she is going to see it for the first time, this place that you have built with her in mind, she smiles at you as she get closer and that is when you notice that she is dressed in a mixture of grounders clothes and sky people clothes that you are sure have been given to you by Raven. She sits next to you and you feel the urge of wrapping your arm around her shoulders and for her to lay her head on your shoulder like you have imagined so many times. But that doesn´t happen she tells you that she spoke with her mother about joining the alliance with the grounders and that she is considering doing it, you look at her with a confused expression and just as she is about to answer, something gleams on her left hand and you realize that is a ring on the finger your people wears the rings when they get married.

You feel angry and sad all of a sudden and you look at her for an explanation, she react by getting up and explains to you that in her second month of walking aimlessly, she found herself face to face with the one person that she least wanted to see, but that Lexa had saved her from a wild animal she hadn´t notice was going to attack her, at first Clarke had been so angry that she had punched Lexa in the face and had yelled at her everything that she hold against her, by the time she was over, she was so exhausted that she have passed out and Lexa had took her to Polis, where she had made sure that Clarke was ok, always keeping her distance. It was almost a month later that Clarke had walked into the Commanders cabin, she smiled and told you how in polis a lot of people have cabins just as beautiful as the one you have built, but then she proceeds with her story, she asked Lexa about the moment in the mountain and Lexa had been honest about wanting to go back but not wanting to risk her people and Clarke had finally understood, that is how Lexa started to open up to her, little by little Clarke understood more and more about the Commander and so one afternoon after a hunting trip but girls found themselves away from the others and how they have confessed how the felt for one another and finally they have kissed. She tells you that Monty, Raven and Jasper found out where she was a couple of days after that kiss when Lexa have reached for them so they would visit Clarke, as Lexa knew she missed her people, just two months ago it was when she and Lexa had gotten married in a ceremony that consisted of both grounder and sky people traditions and you remember that Abby left at that time with some other people and Octavia on tow. Clarke tells you that she wanted to invite you but that Octavia and Raven convinced her of the contrary, finally she tells you that she knows you were in love with her and that she does not mean to cause you pain, but that she hopes that in the future you can be as good friends as you used to.

The silence falls on both and you contemplate what to tell her, you don´t think you could be her friend after all that happened, after loving her for so long, but when she looks at you and tells you that she needs to go so she can make it home before is dark, you realize that you could never live without seen her, without having her in your life so you walk to her and hold her tight and tell her that you are going to try and be the best friend you can, before you let her go and this time as she walks away and you smile because you know that this time you are not just letting her go, but that you are ready to move on.


End file.
